


infinite possibilities

by planetundersiege



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, TARDIS - Freeform, TARDIS Rooms, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “You didn’t tell me the TARDIS had a cinema.”
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	infinite possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



“You didn’t tell me the TARDIS had a cinema.” Rose told the Doctor as she found her way back to the console after having wandered the never ending corridors. For a while, she even thought she was lost, and seeing the Doctor and his leather jacket was comforting.

“Oh, we do? I must have installed it and forgotten a few hovered years ago.”

“Really, how do you forget something like that?”

“Infinite room, infinite possibilities. I can get her to make you something if you want.”

“Anything?”

“Yep, anything.”

“A pool, can you do that?”

“Of course, come on then.”


End file.
